The panda earrings
by irunwiththewoves12
Summary: Ulrica was abandoned as a baby and is originally form La Push. She walked into a native shop and bought a pair of earrings, who knew the earrings would buy her a ticket to a whole supernatural adventure as well as finding her long lost brother. Brady/OC :Based on a dream I had: NO BELLA/EDWARD
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

_Preface_

I was a La Push resident, until I was sent away. When I was born my family wanted a boy, not a girl so I was left out in the forest. Thankfully I was found by a nice woman called Rosalie. She was about 18 at the time she took me in and she was the best mother I could ever have asked for. My name is Ulrica, it means powerful wolf. It is the only thing I have left of my birthplace as the meaning was related to legend there.

As I walked around the mall I saw an old Indian shop and decided to go in. 'Hello, how can I help you?' said an old woman. 'I'm just looking around,' I said. She nodded and let me get on with it. I came across a pair of panda earrings and they looked modern, I said to the lady, 'How much are these earrings?' she looked over and simply said 'Not for sale,' I really wanted these earrings, they had a type of magic feeling to them. 'I'll give you fifty dollars for them,' I said. But she just walked on.

As I turned to leave a lady in her mid-twenties said to me 'I will sell you the earrings, my mother and I need the money,' I nodded gratefully and handed her the money, in return she gave me the earrings. I walked out of the mall and put them on. I felt the need to run to the forest, so I let my feet take me there. I looked down at myself and I was not a human any more, but a small wolf.

**AN. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

Magic, I could feel the magic running through my veins. I hopped and pranced around the forest for hours. I saw all different types of nature ranging from mountain lions to eagles. But suddenly I reached a small pond, as I walked over a bit of water landed on my fur and I felt change, I hopped into the river and I wasn't a wolf anymore, I was a mermaid.

I dived deep into the water and went through all the caves, looked at all the coral reefs, but the only the thing I didn't realise was that I was being watched. I popped up to the surface and to my horror found a pack of horse-size wolves growling at me. I scrambled out of the water into my wolf form again. I made my way deep into the forest and reached my ear and closed my eyes.

As I opened them I realised I was in human form again. Suddenly the wolves emerged. They saw me and went to the trees. Then ten men walked out from where the wolves had been, one of them pinned me down and yelled 'What are you!' I whimpered and said 'I-I don't know, I just put on the earrings and then I was a wolf and a mermaid,' I hoped my answer was enough and they wouldn't harm me.

'Hey, what about the panda earring legend,' said one boy to another. 'Well, where did you get the earrings?' the 'leader' asked. 'In the local Indian shop at the mall in Forks,' I told them, they looked confused, 'Why would you be in their?' another boy asked. 'Well, I, I wanted to see if there was anything about La Push in there, it was my birth place, but my parents didn't want me so I was abandoned in a forest,' I said, I could feel my eyes brimming with tears.

One of the boys chocked out 'S-sister,' everyone turned to look at him. Come to think of it we looked very alike, same hair and eye colour. 'You're my sister, Ulrica,' he said to me. 'Well, that's my name,' I said. He smiled, 'Who do you live with now?' he asked. 'I live with my mom and dad, and their family, the Cullens' to say the boys looked mad would be an understatement, they were shaking with anger, but I was confused, 'Why are you guys so angry, they saved me from being killed out in the forest,' they calmed down a little.

'Which forest did your parents leave you in?' one of them questioned. 'Forks, so nobody would find me.' I told them. 'Ok, so I will introduce you to everyone,' said my brother, 'I'm Paul, and this is Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady,' I looked at them while Paul pointed them out, I locked eyes with Brady and he was staring right into my soul, 'NO! Not my sister!' Paul yelled. Sam dragged them both away and left me with the rest of the pack. AWKWARD!

**A.N. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks for my first reviews, shout out to braidy4ever and Ilovetwilight489. I really appreciated them, thanks for the support.**

'Well guys, I better get home,' I told them. They gave each other a look and Jared said 'I don't think that's a good idea, Paul's not very comfortable with you being around vamp- I mean them,' I was mad, who did they think they were? 'Sorry guys, but they're my family' I said and ran off. The new speed I could run at was exhilarating. I finally reached home and there was a thick bleach smell drifting around the place. I walked in and no one was home.

As I reached the kitchen I saw a note left on the fridge. It read…

_Dear Ulrica_

_I'm very sorry but we are leaving, without you. You see, we are different than everyone else and we feel very uncomfortable around them. We decided you would just slow us down so we left you. 2000 dollars is on the table for you. _

_Edward Cullen_

No, they couldn't have just left. I-I thought they loved me. I sank to my knees and cried. All the love they gave me was lies! I heard footsteps and looked up. 'Ulrica, are you ok?' said Paul. I shook my head and gave him the letter, I couldn't even bear to speak, I felt used. I knew mom always wanted a child, since I'm not one anymore they have left. It's obvious, people don't make my family uncomfortable, that was an excuse.

I heard a growl and Paul yelled 'THEY JUST LEFT YOU!' I nodded and he softened a bit seeing my tearstained face. 'You can live with me if you want,' he said. I nodded gratefully. I handed him the 2000 dollars. 'No, I can't take this,' he looked at me with a pointed expression. 'We'll share it,' I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying. 'Go get your stuff and I'll drive you to your new home,' I ran upstairs into my room. It had lime green walls and lots of pink accessories. My bed was cream and it had a pale pink cover. I saw that my bags were already packed. I lifted them up and went downstairs.

Paul saw me and said 'how did you pack so fast?' I told him that the Cullens' had already packed my stuff up and that seemed to irritate him. He helped my put my bags into the car and then we drove off. *car conversation* (italics Paul and bold Ulrica,)

_So, what music so you like?_

**Well I like pop music, especially one direction and simple plan, what about you?**

_I like the black eyed peas and Chris Brown_

**Cool, **

_Oh we're here now_

He stopped the car and we both got out. His house was simple but nice. It had lemon walls and a white picket fence, it was a little scraped up, but I liked it. 'Sorry, I know it's not much,' apologized Paul. 'No, it's perfect!' I said. We gathered my bags from the car and made our way into the house.

**A.N. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews and story follows and favourites. Shout-outs for Braidy4ever, lizziestrong7135 and fangs girl17. A special thanks to Braidy4ever, my most dedicated follower so far! **** My next update will be tomorrow.**

'So, where's my room?' I asked Paul. 'Up the stairs on the first right,' he told me. I walked up the stairs and went to my room. It was pretty plain, it only had a bed, curtains and a dresser. The bed was white and it had a plain turquoise cover, the curtains were also turquoise but they had small ruffles near the bottom of them and the dresser was the same shade of white as the bed. It was good, but I would definitely be going to buy some more furniture and some paint, as the walls were plain white.

I quickly unpacked my clothes into the dresser and left my other possessions on my bed. I walked downstairs only to be met by silence, the house was empty. I saw my money on the counter and put it in my bag. I went outside and got a bus to Port Angeles. I walked into a couple of shops and got what I needed, some turquoise paint, a wardrobe and some nice decorations. The lady asked if I wanted the items sent to the house so I said yes. I got back on the bus and went home.

As I walked into the house I heard frantic yells and screams of 'Where is she!' and 'How could you let her just wonder off?' I walked in and they relaxed a little and then Paul walked over to me 'Where did you go!' he yelled. 'To Port Angeles,' I told him. 'Why? You left us no note or any way of knowing you were safe,' I sighed and said 'I didn't think you would mind,' that just made him angrier 'GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! YOU'RE GROUNDED!' he yelled. What the heck? He seriously didn't say that. 'And how is that up to you!' I yelled back, just as loud.

'Burrrn,' I heard one of the guys yell from behind. Paul was shaking violently and Sam dragged him from the house. The door rang. I went to answer it and saw my stuff had arrived for my room. I carried it all up to my room after thanking the delivery man. I took it out of the boxes and then decorated my room. I knew I wouldn't be able to paint it by myself, so I decided to wait until tomorrow to paint it.

I put on my pyjamas,(my cow print onesie) and brushed my teeth. After that I hopped into bed and went to sleep. I dreamt of a dark ashy-brown wolf that could transform into a man.

**A.N. Thanks for reading and please review :-) **


End file.
